mytelekinesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrokinesis
Hydrokinesis is the ability to control or create movements in water at will.If you chose to learn how to use such a powerful ability you will with no doubt begin to learn and think you are going nowher.But everyone must begin somewhere.You will go form making small and hardly noticeable ripples in the water to making large waves. Hydrokinesis,much like other kinetic abilities,once mastered can be used for protection or to save a life. All it takes is, time, pratice, patience, and an open mind. Whirlpool Once it has settled, close your eyes. Sense the water in front of you, feel its energy and merge it with yours. See in your mind's eye the link between you and the liquid. Feel its smoothness - its cool healing properties. Now try to mimic those feelings within your own energies. You and water are one and the same. just as you have control over your own energies, so too do you have control over water. Open your eyes. look at the the substance within the bow. You are a part of it, and it is a part of you. keeping in mind your connection with it, will the water to move, just as you would with your own energy. make it start to swirl in the bowl, always getting stronger, always gaining speed. It is you. Remember, the secret here is thinking that the water is nothing but an extension of your body. Focus a lot. Sink Meditate for half an hour. Get comfortable and breathe deeply. Look at the toothpick.Imagine your's "hand" coming out and pushing on the object, and imagine it glinding across the water to the other side of the dish.Feel the energy pushing on it.You can use your hands to direct your energy,but don't touch or blow on the toothpick.Here another tech.Imagine that you are pushing down on the object,forcing it to go under the surface of the water. Wave Gaze in to the clear liquid and imagine yourself becoming one with the water. Feel it's energy,molecules... let your mind sink into it and fuse with it's surroundings. Once you feel as though there is nothing seperating you from the water,and that it will do as you wish make some sort of small movement in the water. creating water out of thin air Imagine water molecules forming with air molecules and see the water appearing in your mind as cleary as possible see it coming out of the air and,once you see the water you may shape it on to whatever you want. In time you may be able to generate enogh water to the point were you may use it as a shield. *Note-this is extremly hard to accomplish but if you are an experiend hydrokinetic then this shouldnt be a problem for you. Not something I'd reccomend for beginners. Remember: - You will fail a lot. If you give up too easily you have 0% chance of doing hydrokinesis. - Use this for good purposes only! - Be very careful. Don't go to the open sea and attempt hydrokinesis. Do it in a safe location always. - Have a very clear mind! If you have problems in your life you'll have a very tough time doing this. - And most importantly GET STARTED!